A Lilibee Encounter
by Theorangefox-S
Summary: An employee working for a government funded organisation, designed to detain alien creatures, stumbles upon a rather interesting specimen.
1. Gooze!

_It was another one of those days_

Mark Rodger slipped his sleek smartphone into his beige cargo pants pocket, and breathed a heavy sigh before carrying on. Ahead of him, the shiny black and silver corridor extended beyond his imagination. He'd never been all the way down this station before, neither had he discovered what lay in store for him down there. He needn't worry about it, however, as that area was not his concern and was most likely off-limits.

Mark's company badge shone bright on his breast pocket, the bold silver letters below the hardened crest read CONFINE AND EXAMINE. That was the main purpose of this alien detention facility. Ever since the year 2300 passed, unidentified flying objects had become the mainstream, with actual alien sightings occurring this time, and not some silly teenage hoax. Even abductions had blown up in the news. This company was created to detain any aliens caught on sight, and they were held here to be tested, scanned and all other sorts of activities a government funded company could do.

Mark felt a short vibration in his pocket, and checked the notification on his phone. A friendly reminder from his older sister to pick up some milk after the shift. He checked the time on his watch, 20:45. Fifteen minutes until he was free from this iron alien prison, but first some checks had to be made. Mark swiped his security card through a black scanner, waited for the beep and entered through the hissing, sliding doors. They closed shut silently behind him, and Mark travelled down another corridor whilst being watched by about a hundred security cameras.

Mark pulled up a list on his PDA, and scrolled through a list of names, some of which had been ticked off. As he walked down the corridor, he soon came upon the cells housing aliens inside. Mark checked every name on a plaque above the reinforced titanium doors, but didn't glance much at the aliens visible behind the triple glazed windows. Nearby, a created named Sarylax opened its wide mouth, rows upon rows of teeth like an opera house rattled loudly. A long, purple tongue darted in the blink of an eye, catching what looked like a small hairless rat which it gobbled up in seconds.

Mark shivered and put his phone away after another message. Phone use was discouraged in this area, it was known to affect the comms, but Mark knew that was bullshit. He finally stopped trudging in his steel-toe-capped black boots, and looked up at the next cell. Mark thought briefly about his family, waiting for him at home to sit down so he could finally have his meal. Almost every day he went through the same routine, but it made him smile knowing he had family to come home to, even if he didn't see or know them much because of this job.

The next name plaque read SPECIMEN: Lilibee, and below was the name for this creature Gooze.

"Alright, Gooze. You're new, let's see what's in this cage?" Mark tried to add suspense to the moment, this job was that dull sometimes. Mark walked slowly towards what appeared to be a bright, pink reddish, lump of flesh breathing on the floor. He came closer, but the big lump just continued to rise and fall.

It was then that as Mark came within 8 feet, the lump suddenly rose. Mark caught the side of a slim head, almost like a flamingo, with one bright, green eye peering at him. This creature seemed to have no mouth, and a tuft of hair spiralled like a fruit roll above its head. It also had a tail which branched out to purple coloured feathers, and a crest of feathers around its neck. Mark was about to check the notes on this creature, when suddenly, it arose on two legs. Its feet were accented by two, long alien-ish toes, but what really caught Mark off was the size of this creature.

It stood at least 16 feet high, and was pretty wide bodied. Mark swallowed again after noticing that Gooze had a huge pair of breasts plain in sight. They'd caught him off by surprise. He hadn't expected an alien to look this humanlike. Mark deducted that Gooze was indeed female. He studied her hips noting down their curvature, and thickness. It was then that thoughts began to fill Mark's mind. This creature was oddly attractive, and her breasts were drawing him ever nearer to the glass window.

Something inside him wanted to know what those breasts felt like, and if her thighs were that thick, he couldn't possibly imagine what was behind her. Mark shook his head and tried to focus, but the sight of this buxom alien was definitely diverting his trail of thought. What cup size were those huge tits anyway?

Gooze came closer, and pressed her breasts up against the screen. Mark felt his heart jump, and stared at the perfect circles of flesh compressed against the tapered surface. Her nipples poked out and seemed to be getting hard too. Dare he enter? She didn't seem as harmful as the other aliens. Mark swallowed and gripped his security key, he'd never dared to do something like this before, until now. His curiosity was getting the better of him.

He gripped his key card and hastily swiped it through, but felt like a deflated balloon after hearing the 3 beeps of denial. After all that, he wouldn't be able to inspect Gooze further, and from the way she was looking at him, she wanted him in there. Mark checked his card, and slapped his palm across his head. He scanned it again the right way round this time, and heard the successful trill of beeps as he entered, without any protection gear save for his neutraliser pistol.

The door hissed shut behind him, and Mark noticed how hot the room was. It was so hot in fact that he'd already taken off his heavy patrol jacket leaving him in a black and blue company shirt with their logo embossed on the right breast. Mark stepped into the massive enclosure, and Gooze turned to face him. Mark was a rather tiny man, so it didn't help that this creature was rather huge. It seemed to make a chirping noise from its throat, and Mark assumed it was saying hello.

"You're a big alien." Mark whispered, but he wasn't just talking about her overall size. He gazed at her huge breasts again, and felt a lump in his throat followed by a lump in his trousers. Mark didn't seem put off at all that he was being turned on by an alien. He reminded himself of how human like, and feminine she appeared. Gooze moved her head closer with her long neck, and looked Mark up and down. Her eyes trailed back down to the tent pitched in his pants. Mark saw her hands which were shaped identically to her feet, except she had thumbs.

He felt himself being shoved down as Gooze came closer and hovered her head around his crotch. In the mean time, Mark quickly checked his notes.

"These, Lilibees feed mostly on nectar which they extract from exotic flowers with their tongues?" Mark looked down and could see that Gooze was focused on the bulge in his pants. Mark felt a little embarrassed at first, but the room was getting hotter, and he was getting more curious. He slipped off the rest of his uniform leaving him stark naked, and Gooze made another chirp before a long tongue extracted from her mouth. Mark started to debate if this was a good idea or not. He was stark naked in an enclosure with an unknown alien, being caught now would mean the end of his job, and his dignity.

Mark, however, was reassured. He felt a tingle as Gooze's tongue rubbed against his tip. It slid all around, even dipping underneath his foreskin and poking around. Mark soon felt incredible. The tingle gave way to an extremely pleasing, warm sensation on his cock. The stimulation caused him to leak precum which Gooze caught on to immediately. She licked it up and her eyes seemed to glow. Gooze wrapped her tongue tight around Mark's cock and began to squeeze the rest of his precum out.

Mark winced from the pleasure, and Gooze lapped his leakage all up. She seemed disappointed that there was no more however. Mark took initiative and got up then walked to Gooze's chest. He grabbed her breasts with both hands, and they sank into her soft, warm flesh. Gooze seemed to emit what sounded like a moan coming from her throat. She closed her eyes in bliss, and Mark worked her boobs like dough. He felt the arousal from within rise sharply, and Gooze lowered herself giving Mark full access.

"This is incredible, what a sexy alien!" Mark held back drool as he neared a tit with his mouth, and instantly began sucking. He nibbled gently on Gooze's thick nipple, and she shivered from his touch. Mark kept going, until eventually he could taste something extremely sweet on his tongue. He deduced that Gooze had started to lactate, and as he continued suckling, he tasted the sweetest milk in his life. There weren't any notes about Lilibees producing milk, but Mark had just discovered it in the best way possible.

Gooze suddenly pushed Mark down again with an excited look on her face despite no mouth being visible. She chirped and turned around, then that's when Mark got an eyeful. Gooze's ass was wider than he could imagine. He knew her thighs were thick, but this was ridiculous! Even more ridiculous was the size of her genitalia. Mark had wondered why the enclosure floor was so wet, his answer was a huge, puffy lipped vagina dripping a torrent of fluids on the ground. Gooze's pussy stood out a lot, especially with the thick, fat lips surrounding it.

Her pussy lips, however, were nothing compared to her anus. Mark's eyes widened at the huge, doughnut-ring-shaped puffy anus above her vagina. It was bright red, and looked so soft. He didn't expect to feel his cock twitch upon seeing this. Gooze started to back up, and her huge ass loomed over Marks' tiny waist. She gently lowered her pussy on him, and Mark felt a wet, slimy sensation as Gooze rubbed her snatch up and down Mark's crotch. The sensation of her flesh against his dick felt amazing, and her pussy lips spread out over his waist.

After getting his lower body wet, with her warm fluids that had a tingly sensation, Gooze began rubbing her puffy anus against Mark's dick. Her thick anal ring squashed against him, and it was the only part of her body rubbing on him. Mark watched his dick disappear completely under the ring, repeatedly peeking out and sitting upright, before Gooze rubbed her huge butthole over it again. Mark felt tempted to penetrate, she was sexually exciting him and Mark was loving it.

He never got any action at this facility, so right now this was a plus, especially considering this new experience which was blowing his mind. Eventually, Gooze lifted her puffy anus up allowing Mark's cock to stand to attention. Gooze lowered herself again, upon his pussy juice slicked penis, and slowly his tip penetrated her butthole. Mark moaned in bliss as he felt a soft, warm feeling, better than before, crawling down his dick. Her tight asshole gave way to an ever tighter inner passage, which hugged around his penis. Gooze sat on his crotch, and despite her size she wasn't that heavy on him.

Mark shivered as he felt Gooze's anus spreading over his waist. All he could see was the pinkish, wet flesh surrounding his groin.

"She feels so warm!" Mark gasped. Gooze chirped and raised her wide butt. Mark could feel her tunnel pulling against his cock as it slid out partway, and then she descended on him again. Gooze kept the rhythm, and chirped again as the human's cock slid and thrust into her asshole. Mark raised his hands, and grabbed onto what he could of her ass. Her butt felt soft to the touch, and smelled as sweet as honey. Every time Gooze's puffy ring squashed against his waist, Mark was reminded of her blissful, tight insides squeezing and sliding around his dick.

"Damn she's big!" Mark groaned as the sensations doubled, and he felt a pang of pleasure in his groin. The tip of his cock slipped out of her anus, and she rubbed it all over his crotch again, before penetrating it once more. Gooze closed her eyes as a sign of enjoyment, this human was pleasuring her well. Mark felt her asshole tighten and the wet friction only got better as her passage hugged his cock inside her. "It's so amazing. I-I'm gonna..." Mark was cut off as Gooze started to bounce faster. Her warmth crawled down his penis repeatedly, until he began to spasm.

Gooze quickly got off him and managed to turn around in time. She gripped his penis between her hands, and opened her tiny mouth as streams of cum flew into it. Mark sighed with relief as more ropes came flying from his tip. Some splattered on Gooze's face, but she kept still until the last strand landed on her hair. Gooze's eyes lit up as she cleaned her face, tasting Mark's thick, gooey cum. She chirped happily as some more dribbled out of him. She seemed to be rather fond of his seed. Mark could tell she wasn't done with him yet.

"T-that was amazing!" Mark sighed. "So warm, so damn tight!" As Gooze continued to clean herself, Mark went around and stood behind her wide ass. It blocked his view completely. He stared at her large, puffy anus low enough for him to touch. Mark grabbed on with a hand, feeling how soft it was. He used both hands and managed to stretch it a little. Suddenly, Mark could smell honey again and realised where it was coming from. He licked his hand, and for sure it tasted sweet.

Gooze suddenly jumped upon feeling a tongue touch her butthole. She lowered her ass for him, and Mark began tracing his tongue all over her thick flesh. Her anus tasted sweet, and felt soft to the touch. Mark moved his head forwards, and dived his tongue into her butthole tasting more sweetness. This was definitely a fascinating alien, and Mark was enjoying her all to himself, no matter how weird it seemed.

Mark licked all around Gooze's puffy anus before finishing with a kiss. He'd noticed he'd gone hard again, and Gooze had enjoyed being tongued down there. She moved backwards, but Mark had backed up against a wall. Gooze reached in and stretched her anus for him. Mark gazed inside the tight abyss, but couldn't see much. He could see the bumpy, red, slimy flesh inside, however. Gooze managed to line up her anus with Mark and moved back, before letting the flesh go as it sprung softly, and tightly around his cock swallowing it whole.

The soft, warm feeling returned and immediately Gooze started bucking back and forth. Mark felt himself being pressed against the wall repeatedly, and Gooze's juicy doughnut ring slid up and down his cock caressing it. Her huge butt jiggled as she backed into Mark, and he sighed with pleasure again. Mark managed to rest his hands on Gooze's behind and gripped hard. She chirped happily again and sped up the pace.

Mark felt her hot passage squeeze the life out of his cock, her thick ring slid over the tip, before it was squeezed tightly down her narrow tunnel. He felt it bury deep inside her, and the resulting suction made the sensations feel even more incredible. Mark was literally pulled forwards and backwards, as her tight ring sucked up and down his dick.

"She's so tight. It feels amazing!" Mark moaned as he held on. Gooze slid back and pressed her ass hard against him. Mark felt her fat doughnut squish against his waist, and the tip of his cock was blissfully being squeezed inside her tight, warm hole. Gooze looked back and chirped again, but she could barely see Mark behind her fat ass. The pink, thick anus slid back down Mark's cock, and he felt close to cumming again.

Gooze went a little faster now, filling the room with loud squelching sounds of her anus greedily swallowing Mark's cock. She pushed up against the wall again, lifting Mark off his feet as she rubbed her asshole in circles for him. The lucid warmth, and tightness made Mark's cock pulse as he felt closer to releasing the pent up pleasures inside. Gooze lowered herself, and could feel Mark twitching inside her. He rubbed and spanked her ass making it jiggle, and Gooze jumped a little.

Mark could feel her asshole getting hotter and hotter, and it felt so tight he thought she'd rip his cock off. Mark grabbed hold of her looming tail above, and started thrusting himself into her. Gooze continued to rock back and forth, closing her eyes once again as did Mark.

"Ahh, so hot. I feel like I'm melting inside her!" Mark groaned. He thrusted harder, and Gooze chirped with delight. Her anal passage squeezed Mark's cock deeper inside, her puffy anus pressed up against his waist, it got hotter inside and her bumpy flesh massaged his cock until Mark could hold it in no more. His body went into spasm, and Gooze felt a warm liquid shooting inside her. She pressed Mark's body against the wall again, and he came another huge load. Mark's muscles continued to spasm rhythmically, as he squirted more and more inside Gooze.

The sensation of cum filling her up, and Mark's throbbing dick caused Gooze to orgasm as well. A flood of pussy juice leaked from her thick snatch all over the floor. She chirped excessively loud, and her whole body vibrated as Mark released the last spurt of cum inside her. Goozed moved forwards, and Mark's cock left with a pop from her doughnut ring. He collapsed to the ground, and his seed dribbled from Gooze's creamed asshole.

"That was heavenly." Mark gasped until he caught his breath back. He got up and picked up his clothes and his notes, but Gooze walked over and nuzzled his face. She emitted a low chirping noise, and continued rubbing her cheek on his. "Ah, you want me to stay? But I'll get in trouble! Also, my shift finished ages ago!" Mark began to panic and hurried into his clothes.

"I had a great time, but I'll come back tomorrow, I promise!" Gooze watched him leave, and her eyes lost their colour. The door hissed shut, and she ran to the glass panel, her boobs squishing against the glass, and she watched him leave in a hurry to get home. "That was amazing! I'll definitely have to go back and do some more research!" Mark snickered as he clutched his notes and hurried out of the complex. Gooze continued to watch through the glass, and eventually she moved back and decided to settle down to rest. She ended up laying in her own juices, but that hardly seemed to bother her as she slowly closed her eyes and nodded off.


	2. Revisit

It was late at night and Gooze was resting in her enclosure, however, she continued to toss and turn unable to keep still. Gooze felt another trickle knowing that her genitals were secreting another glazing. Her thick 8 inch nipples were as hard as rock and her face flushed redder than usual. Being in heat and alone in her enclosure had been torture for Gooze, she hadn't been provided with any method of sexual relief save for her own hands. Gooze looked out the window again, but suddenly her forlorn expression changed as she caught sight of a familiar human.

Mark looked up from his keycard, and for sure he could see Gooze with her massive breasts squashed against the glass. Mark grinned and immediately opened the door heading inside. He was hit by a powerful scent and breathed it in, his penis responded immediately already going rock solid as he stripped his clothes.

"Hey girl, I'm back! Wow you look really flustered!" Gooze got on her knees and brought her massive, heavy breasts around Mark's erect member. She submerged it between her mammaries leaving Mark's cock left in a sea of boob fat. Gooze began to titfuck Mark and shivered with excitement when his head popped up between her breasts. Gooze rubbed her thick nipple along Mark's sensitive head making him sigh with pleasure. "Missed me?" Mark smiled as Gooze's tongue wrapped around his cock licking and squeezing it all over.

The sweet scent coming from her genitals got Mark more excited. He couldn't wait for Gooze to expose her huge ass to him again, remembering how tight her asshole felt as he fucked her. Gooze took her time sucking Mark's phallus, and her soft, warm wet tongue sent tingles of pleasure jolting down his cock as she sucked the precum from his shaft. Gooze felt another twitch, and more excess juices spilled from her nethers. She squeezed her breasts once more around Mark's throbbing member, before lifting the heavy mounds of flesh off his waist.

Gooze got up and slowly turned her body around, a bigger smile drew across Mark's face as she showed off her massive ass to him, with juices glistening down her thick thighs. Gooze kneeled again and stuck her big butt out with her huge cheeks spread. Mark came closer and breathed in the sweet scent emanating from her nether region. Gooze positioned her asshole for him, and Mark approached noticing the glazing around it making it look like a massive donut.

Mark started licking Gooze's huge anus making her chirp with pleasure, and to Mark it tasted delicious! He licked more and more, tracing his tongue across the soft, warm puffy flesh tasting her sweet secretion which made his penis tingle with excitement. Gooze felt his eager licking turn her on more, and she swamped the floor with more pussy juice. Mark was so engrossed that he pushed his face into Gooze's soft butthole. Something about her anus was so amazing to him, it felt enticing to taste, lick and most of all stick his dick into.

Mark sucked Gooze's asshole between his lips, tasting more of her glazing. He nibbled a little making Gooze shiver more, and she pushed her butthole further against his face engulfing it. Mark had a faceful of Gooze's anus, and he continued to breathe in the sweet, lustful scent enhancing his pheromones as he licked, sucked and nibbled on her flesh. Mark rubbed his face deep into Gooze's butthole with his tongue sticking out, and the warm, soft wetness engulfed him further.

Mark gave Gooze's anus a final long lick, and he stepped back with his face coated in her sweet glazing. He cleaned it off tasting the residue on his fingers as Gooze moved again. She lay on her back and reached under her thick thighs to spread her ass for Mark. He already knew what to do, keeping his eye on her dripping puffy asshole ready for his member. More juices drooled from her fat pussy making her thick lips shine. Mark rested his hands on Gooze's soft inner thighs, and more precum dribbled from his dick as he excitedly pressed the tip to Gooze's asshole.

Mark slipped in so easily, but he couldn't help but moan as Gooze's tight, hot asshole engulfed his sensitive tip.

"Oh God, it feels so good!" Mark moaned as he pushed in all the way. He could feel the textured bumps caress his eager penis as he went balls deep in her. Mark felt the ache in his balls already as he started thrusting his big, coated dick inside Gooze's hot tight anus. Mark felt her puffy flesh squash around his waist every time he went deep inside Gooze. His entire crotch was soaked with juices as he grunted with pleasure. Gooze's asshole made loud wet noises as Mark's cock pistoned back and forth. Gooze chirped with pleasure and spread her thighs a little further giving Mark more room.

Just when fucking Gooze's ass couldn't feel any better, she used her muscles to squeeze her inner, textured flesh around Mark's head. Mark gasped with pleasure as he felt the tightness improve, and every detail of her insides rubbed along his thrusting cock. Mark wished he could reach up and grab Gooze's huge tits, but with her size they were far away from him. Gooze's anus squeezed tightly around Mark's dick as it slid in and out with ease. He paused for a while, certain he was going to cum sooner than he'd expected.

Mark's cock pulled out with a wet pop leaving Gooze's butthole gaping for a second, he lapped up the excess juices around her anus as it closed up slowly. Mark sucked on the thick, puffy ring some more before finishing with a kiss and rubbing his phallus all over it again coating it in more juices.

"You're amazing, Gooze!" Mark got excited again as his prick slowly pushed into Gooze's asshole once more. He went balls deep, and Gooze chirped as he pressed his crotch against her glazed donut ring. Mark gazed down at Gooze's pussy as more juices erupted between her thick lips. He used both hands to spread Gooze's pussy lips apart, and stared lustfully at her tight love hole. Mark rubbed his entire hand over Gooze's vaginal opening and inserted it slowly. It felt ribbed, hot and wet as his hand travelled further inside the tight narrow passage. Gooze chirped again and her body shivered as she felt a new sensation below. Mark made his hand into a fist, keeping his entire arm inside up to his elbow as he continued to fuck Gooze's tight butthole.

"You like it?" Mark looked up and saw Gooze's face flushed again as his cock throbbed in her butt. He moved his fist around inside Gooze, and she arched her back in pleasure, drenching Mark's crotch in more pussy juice going all over the place between their hot sweaty bodies. Mark continued to fist Gooze and she closed her eyes, making her asshole tighter for him as his hips bucked back and forth uncontrollably.

Mark kept going at it, and Gooze took a hand to her breast squeezing it so hard that she lactated bucketfulls of milk onto the floor. She pinched her nipples again and let out a long, soft chirp as gallons of pussy juice squirted from her contracting pussy. Mark felt his arm being pushed out, and his body got soaked in clear fluids as Gooze's pussy quivered in ecstasy.

"Wow, you came a lot!" Mark tasted the sweet nectar from Gooze's sex, then helped clean up Gooze's thick pussy lips, and puffy anus. Gooze got up again and pressed her entire tit into Mark's face. Her thick erect nipple found its way inside Mark's mouth, and he began to suckle. _Everything about her tastes so good! _Mark thought as Gooze's sweet, creamy milk filled his mouth. Her huge right breast engulfed Mark's face, and he swallowed every drop of milk gushing in his mouth while savouring the sweetness. The milk made Mark's penis tingle with arousal, and he was reminded of her fat ass and oversized, tasty genitals.

Mark flicked Gooze's nipple with his tongue adding to her pleasure. Mark took one more long draw of milk before swallowing, and he licked her nipple slowly before his lips pulled off with a pop. Gooze watch Mark lean against a wall, and she suddenly remembered. Mark got a front seat view of her massive ass approaching him slowly, Gooze seemed to be careful and aware that her sheer size could crush Mark. She aimed her anus for his tip standing far out from his body, and Mark got excited again as her puffy ring neared him. Gooze spread her anus wide, letting Mark gaze into her asshole glistening with juices, and all the thick nubs on the surface ready to pleasure his member.

Gooze backed up and her anus sprung tight around Mark's cock swallowing it whole. This time Gooze did the moving. She pushed Mark up against the wall with her massive ass, and made his entire cock and balls sink into her butthole. Mark placed his hands wherever he could on Gooze's butt, and she began rocking back and forth stimulating his penis inside her narrow, hot passage.

"Mmm, so warm." Mark moaned as Gooze's ass jiggled in his face blocking his view. Gooze backed into Mark fully, and pushed him gently against the wall as her butthole squeezed down tight on his penis. Mark felt his dick melt inside Gooze as her nubs rubbed all around his head overwhelming it with pleasure. He felt tingle after tingle of bliss shoot down his shaft, and Gooze's muscles worked to massage his throbbing phallus wrapped in her soft, wet folds. "So amazing, I'm so lucky I met you Gooze, this job has been boring but bumping into you was a treat! I never wanna quit now!" Mark looked down seeing Gooze's wet, puffy donut ring press into his crotch. Her ass flanked him from both sides as she chirped happily feeling as much pleasure as him from her sensitive butthole.

Gooze let Mark's penis pop out, and she rubbed her anus over it slowly, smothering it with juices and warm flesh. Mark felt closer to orgasm, and began imagining the creampie he was going to leave Gooze with. She let his cock spring up before pressing her anus to the tip, and she pushed it inside her. Mark held Gooze's tail as she began rocking her hips again. He rubbed her ass with his free hand as he felt the tingling sensations intensify.

"Yes, Gooze keep at it girl!" She chirped and suddenly Mark felt her entire asshole go extremely tight around his phallus. Gooze was squeezing her muscles as hard as she could, so hard that she could feel Mark's veins throbbing inside her. Gooze's generously lubed asshole still managed to glide easily over Mark's cock allowing her to go fast with him. "Fuck, it's pulling me in!" Mark was concerned if the tightness would pull his dick off, but suddenly he felt a numbing wave of pleasure as Gooze's anus sucked hungrily on his member.

Mark felt his legs go weak, and he held tight onto Gooze's tail as her humongous ass backed up repeatedly on him. Her huge tits swung, and she grabbed onto them as her hips worked Mark closer and closer to orgasm. He felt strong pulses of pleasure pass down his crotch in several waves as he panted loudly. More pussy juice trickled down Gooze's thick thighs as she felt herself getting close too.

"Fuck, it feels too good!" Mark gasped as he felt ready to cum buckets. Gooze's hot, slimy insides massaged and caressed the tip of Mark's pulsing shaft, and her anus secreted more sweet juices as it squashed against Mark's waist. He drooled with pleasure wishing to taste her again, but suddenly he started to spasm and his hips jerked about as he finally came.

Mark let out a huge, long sigh as he felt ropes of cum shooting vigorously from his cock. Gooze kept her warm butthole vice tight around Mark's penis, and she felt it twitch as he filled her with cum. Gooze's sensitive asshole getting fucked had also caused her to start gushing from her pussy. She made juices splash all over the floor as she kept Mark pressed against the wall. Gooze's anus squeezed against Mark's crotch as he continued to orgasm, eyes shut tight and mouth gasping for air.

"Holy stars!" Mark moaned as he came down from his heavenly orgasm, whilst still pushed against the wall. A tiny jet of juices squirted from Gooze's pussy as her orgasm subsided also, leaving the floor wet with a massive puddle. Gooze eventually let Mark go and his limp cock popped out of her tight butthole. When Mark had the strength to move he gazed at Gooze's well-fucked anus with his seed dripping out. "That was better the second time!" Mark sighed again, pleased with Gooze's anal creampie.

Mark sat down spread legged, and Gooze turned to him bringing her head close. She nuzzled Mark's cheek and he hugged her head back.

"You were amazing, Gooze." She chirped softly and lay down next to him on her belly. Mark got an idea, he got up and lay underneath Gooze with her huge breasts on top of him like a blanket. They felt heavy, but Mark didn't care. He enjoyed the warmth as Gooze looked down at him again. "This time I can stay a little while. Oh, and I asked the guys if I can monitor this enclosure and they gave me the all clear, so now I can come and see you anytime I want!" Gooze's eyes lit up and she pushed her breasts gently against Mark as he got comfortable.

"I could use a nap. Wake me up if you need anything, Gooze!" Mark settled down underneath Gooze's heavy breasts and closed his eyes peacefully. She looked down at him chirping again as he fell fast asleep nestled in her warm, soft bosom.


End file.
